<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Y/N's submission (Obama/Bowser/sub!Reader) by kristjana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863590">Y/N's submission (Obama/Bowser/sub!Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristjana/pseuds/kristjana'>kristjana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - US 21st c., Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Gay, Kink, Multi, Sex, Submission, ass, idfk, mywholeaccisacryforhelo, plssendhelp, sibmissive, verykinkysex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristjana/pseuds/kristjana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obama fucks u and obama</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barack Obama/Bowser, Barack Obama/Bowser/Reader, Barack Obama/Reader, Bowser/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Y/N's submission (Obama/Bowser/sub!Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CW: SEX, BDSM, SWEARING <br/>im so fucking sorrry for this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Bowser were happy together everything was perfect until that menessing Obama came along. You always thought that Bowser's big beefy steaky monster cock was enough, but when you saw Obama’s it really wasn't. Obama was tall and his cock was monstrous and almost had a mind of its own. </p><p>It was a chilly night in october, kids heading indoors as it began to get dark and you were beginning to walk to your shared home with Bowser, you tripped over the uneven sidewalk and began to fall when someone caught you, it was the oh so menacing Obama. “Whats a pretty folk like you doin out so late” you almost fainted. He was so handsome and perfect. “I-I’m just trying to head home to my h-husband” “Well there darlin, would you mind if I walked you home” Obama had a fiery look in his eyes. “I- I mean if you insist!” </p><p>Obama walked you home and as you entered the home you realized bowser wasn't home. When Obama realized he had pinned you onto the couch and began to kiss you, you fell under his trance and began to kiss him back, he started undressing you and began touching you. You moaned loudly as Obama quickly rubbed your clit. “O-Obama senpai w-what if B-Bowser comes home.” Obama gave you a fiery look, “he can join.” </p><p>He picked you up and threw you onto the bed slamming your back down harshly causing a crack. Obama watched you lay there and took off his pants. “Suck” he said, you sat up and began kissing and sucking the tip of his member. He harshly grabbed your head and shoved his member down your throat. You began to choke “now now” he bagan “be a good girl for master Obama.” You nodded and quickly began bobbing up and down on his dick. “MMMM” he moaned harshly, “Wow you’re really good at this aren't you Y/N” he continued to moan. </p><p>Things were heating up when your husband Bowser walked in. “B-Bowser I-I’m so sorry” you said as he stared at you and Obama in the bed you once slept in. “Y-Y/N h-how could you” Bowser had a betrayed look in his eyes yet his pants said slightly different, his big beefy steaky monster cock was fully erect and it was hard to hide. You blushed at his boner he got from seeing you on your knees with another man. Obama looked at him “would you like to join us Bowser?” </p><p>Bowser jumped at the idea but ultimately took off his pants. Obama looked at him “I’m gonna hurt you a little bit Bowser!” He pulled out a 2 foot long Dildo “bend over” Bowser hesitantly bent over. Obama looked over at you, “before we begin” he started “you're gonna watch in agony.” He grabbed his chains and tied you to the bed. Obama grabbed the dildo and slowly and carefully began to shove all 2 feet up Bowser’s ass. </p><p>As soon as it was in he started quickly going in and out with it. “A-A- O-Obama senpai” Bowser moaned loudly. Your pussy was dripping watching. Obama looked over at you “wanna try?” Obama asked. “Y-Yes Obamachan” you responded hesitantly. “Little sluts like you need to work for prizes!” Obama yelled “suck my cock now!” Obama walked over to you chained to the bed and placed his cock on your mouth. “Go on now Y/N.” You began to suck, Obama was a moaning mess, “good girl” he said “now you can go play with Bowser. He unchained you and gave you the dildo. You walked over to Bowser and hesitantly put the dildo in. Obama watched as you did this to Bowser. “Go on slut if you want a reward.”</p><p>Once the dildo was in you went back and forth slowly speeding up, you listened to Bowsers loud grunts and moans. All of a sudden Obama pulled you away right before Bowser finished. “It's time for our little sluts gift” Obama said. Obama flipped you upside down and Bowser stood up. Bowser dipped his big beefy steaky monster cock into your pounding pussy as Obama shoved his in your ass. You moaned in delight and you cried. “T-thankyou masters” you moaned as you all finished. </p><p>Bowser and Obama crashed down next to you “I love you guys” Obama said, “I love you to” Bowser responded. And you all lived happily ever after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>